


Just take my hand and lead me...

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is about self-harm - If you don't like it - Don't read it...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just take my hand and lead me...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about self-harm - If you don't like it - Don't read it...

It was an advantage to wrestle in jeans. No one could see the cuts. The scars.   
Nobody would understand it. Nobody could understand it.

For over a year he was used to get dressed in his hotel. He always took a single room.   
Each and everytime he avoided to shower at the arena. He hated his body. His scars. His fresh cuts. But he needed it. Needed to feel alive.   
Back in the days... Deathmatches... Yes, that has been a great time. All those cuts. Made him feel alive.   
The pressure in the WWE was too high at some point and so Dean started to cut himself. To bleed. To see and feel he is alive. Or at least his body. Deep down...deep inside of him.. he was dead. He died years ago. 

He just lost a match.  
He felt so damn down.  
His body was too weak.   
He needed to feel.   
Feel alive.  
Feel the blood dripping down his leg.

Just a few cuts. Dean sat in the toilet cabin. Finally feeling alive.  
Someone knocked on the door.   
„Hurry up... Whoever is blocking the fucking toilett!“ It was Dolph.   
„Just a second...“ Dean whiped away the blood, getting his jeans back on. He flushed and opened the door. Ignoring Dolphs gaze.   
He just washed his hands.  
A high scream.   
Dolph.  
Dean just turned around. Dolph staring at him.   
„What the fuck, Ambrose???“ Eyes wide-opened.  
Deans gaze went down to the ground. Blood. He forgot to clean the cabin. Fuck.  
Dolph scanned him. He stopped at his legs. Even more blood. 

Staring at each other.   
A minute.  
Another minute.  
It was like the world was crumbling down.  
For both of them. 

Out of nothing Dolph stepped over. Taking Dean into a hug.   
Dean burried his face in Dolphs neck. Feeling save. Feeling alive. For the first time in years.   
He smelled the showergel Dolph used. It made him feel comfortable. More than it may should.   
„You have to stop doing that...“ Dolphs voice was low, soft. Dean just nodded.   
„You need to take care of me...“ he whispered against Dolphs neck.   
„I will...“ Dolph just placed a soft kiss on Deans hair. And made a promise to himself. Never hurt him. Never let anyone hurt him. Not even himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really thinking about shipping them :-D


End file.
